Blog użytkownika:Secrets Sky/Odcinek 03 Kotowtór Cytaty
Cytaty 'Marinett' "'No cześć poczto głosowa, mówi Marinett no i.. e..mam wiadomość dla ciebie oczywiście, bo to jest twój telefon, więc em.. haha...oddzwoń narazie pa" "Hej przystojniaku, tu Marinett, chciałam zaprosic cię na randkę, ale jestem tak w tobie zabujana, że zawsze jak cię widzę to bełkoczę i właśnie dlatego dzwonię" "Wiem! Dziś ma szermierkę po lekcjach dlatego nie mógł odebrać. Kończy za dwadzieścia dwie i pół minuty" "Dom? To Adrien! Szuka swojej komórki.A jak ją namierzy? Odkryje, że ją ukradłam, aresztują mnie i wsadzą do więzienia, i najgorsze, że już nigdy nie pójdę z Adrienem do kina.." "Eh..Oczywiście telefon Adriena to zaawansowany technologicznie smartfon. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak działa" "Co?! Ktoś ukradł z Luwru Czarnego Kota?! 'Adrien "'Plagg ty świntuchu" "Ma w sobie pazur?! Nie dość, że się pode mnie podszywa, to robi to słabo!" 'Adrien i Plagg ""Widzisz ten patyk od lizaka? To rzeźbiarz. Gołym okiem było widać te kipiącą zazdrość" "Twoją czy jego?" "Ha! Ha! Bardzo śmieszne"" 'Biedronka' "A ja jestem lepsza od was obu" "Arr.. Obaj dobrowadzacie mnie do szału" "Pora złowić jakąś akumę" 'Czarny Kot' "'Nie martw sie stary, na bank zaraz się zjawi. Na razie dźwignę sytuację sam, w końcu to ja jestem szefem" "Czaderski ten pomnik. Mam tylko jedno ale, jestem wyższy od Biedrony" "Hej, sorry, że cię rozczaruję ale wiesz, Biedrone i mnie łączy, coś" "Ło ho ho hoł, spokojnie panowie nastąpiła pomyłka. Tamten kot to oszust, ja jestem Czarnym Kotem" "Chcę obejrzeć miejsce przestępstwa. Napewno wpadnę na trop, bo mam zwierzęcy instynkt" "Hej! Ja jestem prawdziwym Kotem. Jestem przystojniejszy od tamtego" "Dzięki za ciepłe przyjęcie, ale musze już spadać. Powiórzę wam jeszcze po raz kolejny. Macie nie tego Kota!" "Jestem nie winny, wierzysz mi Biedronśu?" "Nie,to sprawa pomiędzy mną a nim. Sam wpakowałem się w kłopoty, to sam się z nich wyciągnę" "Nie nabierze się za dobrze mnie zna" "Kocha mnie? Masz rację ona mnie kocha i dlatego rozpozna, że jesteś oszustem" "Jeżeli nie wierzysz, że ja jestem prawdziwym Kotem spytaj go o nasza miłość. Ja nigdy nie kłamię Biedronśu" "Zajmij się tym biedakiem to uchucie go wykończyło. A raczej nas obu ah.." 'Biedronka i Czarny Kot "Czarny Kocie on wygląda jak ty" "To dlatego, że to jestem ja" ""Nie zadaję się z kłamcami. Czarny Kot czasem mnie wkurza, ale nigdy mnie nie okłamał" "Dzięki za komplement, tak sądzę"" ""Jest całkiem niezły" "Nie musisz go chwalić"" ""Czarny Kocie czas podrapać" "chętnie, lubię drapieżną walkę"" ""Jak to milo, że odróżniłaś mnie od fałszywego Kota" "Kiedy odkryłam który z was naprawdę jest we mnie zakochany, to już poszło jak spładka"" 'Kotowtór' "Wpadłem tylko zwinąć ten obraz. Nie zwracajcie uwagi" "Ten obraz ma w sobie pazur" "Nie wiem co Biedronka w tobie widzi. Naiwniak, który tak łatwo wpadł w moją płapkę" "Szukasz tego? Którego powinienem użyć? Mojego czy mojego?" "Ja też cię dobrze znam i od tej pory ona kocha mnie, nie ciebie!" "Kocham cie Biedronko. Jestem lepszą partią od tego dachowca" 'Kotowtór i Biedronka' ""On ma nawet takie moce jak twoje" "Aż trudno w to uwierzyć prawda?"" "Mam nazieję, że nie wygadałeś mu o nas" "Co?" "Że..my.. pamiętasz przyżekaliśmy coś sobie" "No jasne, że pamiętam" "Nic nie przyżekaliśmy. Kotowtórze"" 'Teo' "Nie zjawiła się, a tak chciałem okazać jej moje uwielbienie, powiedzieć jakie uczucia wyraziłem w tej rzeźbie. Gdyby tylko miała okazję mnie poznać, zobaczyłaby ile mamy wspólnego, poświęcenie sprawą które kochamy..." "Bardzo ci dziękuję i nie martw się się, wiem o tobie i Czarnym Kocie. Jest OK" 'Tikki' "Hej Adrien czy chiałbyś może abu abu e..." "Czyli? Mogłabyś z nim normaline porozmawiać tylko wtedy gdybyś go nie widziała. Jest na to bardzo prosty sposób, nazywa sie telefon, musisz tylko znać numer" 'Tikki i Marinett' "Ale to ceremonia na twoją cześć. Najpierw muszę uratować swoją godność" 'Plagg' "Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie?! Nie zjadłem go. Przysięgam" "Moim skromnym zdaniem złodziej jest pod wpływem akumy" 'Alya' "Nie wspominałaś, że idziesz na te impreze" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach